


Cinco veces en que Sherlock protege a John, sin que John se entere, y una en que sí

by Natalhye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalhye/pseuds/Natalhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces en las cuales Sherlock se preocupa por John y no comprende por qué hasta la última vez<br/>Mis sumarios son nefastos<br/>Mil gracias a Sra Danvers por ser mi beta :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco veces en que Sherlock protege a John, sin que John se entere, y una en que sí

1

Cuando Sherlock se asomó por la ventana y vio que John iba distraído por la calle observando su cartera para ver si le alcanzaba para las compras en Tesco, ya sabía que John no iba totalmente despierto.

Supo que había sido una mala idea despertarlo y casi arrojarlo a la calle para que fuera a comprar leche porque él quería té.

No que John no se quejara e intentara discutir. Pero estaba más dormido que despierto, así que no protestó mucho, tomó su abrigo y salió a la calle.

John no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo le negaba el paso, solo sintió el empujón de un ciclista que le regresó a la acera y nunca se enteró de que Sherlock le había pedido a ese ciclista que siguiera y empujara a John en ese momento.

Sherlock sabía que después de ese incidente, John prestaría más atención a lo que hacía y Sherlock podría regresar al 221B a quejarse de que estaba aburrido.

2

 

Cuando Lestrade le envió un texto al móvil para investigar el asesinato de una mujer, Sherlock sabía que no le interesaba.

Lestrade mandó un texto parecido al buen doctor, sabiendo que él podría influir un poco en Sherlock para que les ayudara a resolver el caso.

Por más que John insistió, Sherlock dijo que era un caso aburrido y que no le interesaba. John se molestó, tomó su chaqueta y salió del piso, como él mismo dijo, Sherlock sabría a donde iría.

Y sí, Sherlock sabía que iría directo a donde el caso. No que John fuera Sherlock, pero estaba visto que algo estaba aprendiendo de cómo trabajaba el único detective consultor del mundo.

No le extrañaría que entre él y Lestrade solucionaran el caso. Pero eso no evitó que tomara su abrigo, bufanda y saliera del piso.

Sherlock contactó a un grupo de sin techo y les pidió que fueran al Soho y, sin que el Dr. Watson se diera cuenta, hicieran una pintada sobre un apartamento en particular.

Así lo hicieron y cuando ocurrió eso, la pintura calló sobre un hombre alto y de aspecto siniestro que llevaba en sus manos la daga con la que había matado a la mujer y con la  
cual pretendía ultimar al buen doctor. Que al darse cuenta hizo gala de su entrenamiento militar y redujo al asesino.

Cuando John regresó al 221B, le contó a Sherlock que tenía razón, que era un caso fácil que no estaba a su altura y que la mujer resultó muerta por un fallido asalto, al ella gritar y el asaltante ponerse nervioso, asesinándola.

Sherlock se mostró apático, pero pudo ver los ojos del buen doctor emocionado por haber logrado resolver algo solo.

No se volvió hablar del asunto, y por supuesto no fue al blog del buen doctor.

3 

 

A Sherlock le molestaba que John se fuera a esa inútil y ridícula consulta que tenía en la clínica de Sarah, no que le importara que fuera amigo de ella. De todos modos nunca se molestaría en entender cómo podrían ser amigos y esa ridiculez de los sentimientos.

Nunca lo haría y no le importaba, aunque alguna vez Mycroft lo molestó con decirle que no era del todo cierto y que veía cambios en él, claro, nunca con palabras.

Sherlock estaba investigando un tráfico de órganos por pedido-impuesto de Mycroft, no le gustaba pero tenía que admitir que el caso era un poco interesante.

Su investigación le llevó hasta toparse con un doctor que trabajaba donde John, al parecer nadie se había percatado de la actividad ilícita de este hombre, y la clínica como el resto del personal estaba limpio del asunto.

Observó como el Dr. Wilson observaba una tabla de información y hacia anotaciones, marcando el nombre de la guardia de John, John casi nunca hacia guardias por si él lo necesitaba, pero sabía que ese día Sarah le había pedido por favor que la cubriera pues salía con alguien. Claro que John y su maldita empatía le dijeron a Sarah que se lo haría y ahora estaba en la mira de un médico que traficaba con órganos y que necesitaba usar el equipo del hospital esa misma noche para hacer un trasplante sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Como lo previó, llegó la noche y el Dr. Wilson estaba preparando todo para sus fechorías. Si no lo atrapó antes fue por que necesitaba pruebas sustanciales para poder encarcelarlo de forma definitiva.

El Dr. Wilson ya tenía todo listo y se preparaba para “dormir” al poco personal que estaba en la clínica. Pero nunca llegó hacerlo ya que John, sin querer, arruinó sus planes al cortar la energía del quirófano al no ser necesario esa noche. Era una noche tranquila.

Wilson, furioso, encaminó rumbo al consultorio de John con una barra de metal dispuesto a “dormir” a John para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero no contaba con que Sherlock estaba presente y lo enfrentó y siquiera le permitió llegar lejos del quirófano.

¡Ridículo!

Teniendo a la mano todo un surtido de instrumental médico va por una simple barra. Lo redujo sin mayor problema y él, junto a todo lo que tenía ya preparado, fue encontrado en un viejo hospital abandonado por una llamada anónima.

Oh, eso les comentó Lestrade cuando se apareció por su piso para informar a un sorprendido John sobre su, ahora, ex compañero de cirugía.

Curiosamente Mycroft estaba presente cuando Greg narró los hechos a un muy sorprendido y medio dormido John y a un aburrido Sherlock. No escapó de la mirada de Sherlock ESE “tenemos que hablar” por parte de Mycroft y que muy a su modo Sherlock ignoró.

Nuevamente John no se enteró del peligro tan cercano que tuvo sobre su cabeza.

4

 

John no era una persona que fuera distraída, o no tanto como el resto de los idiotas con los que se topaba Sherlock. John era diferente, de una u otra manera John siempre lograba sorprender a Sherlock.

Y aunque Sherlock lo negará a toda persona, él se preocupa por el buen doctor. Sabe que con su entrenamiento militar y la vida de peligro que llevan en su día a día, John está completamente capacitado para protegerse solo. 

Pero cuando, después de unas pintas de más en un pub X, acompañado de Lestrade y Anderson, no puede dejar nada bueno. No cuando son un trío un tanto patético intentando ligar ya que por fin Lestrade se ha divorciado de esa horrible mujer suya, y aunque Anderson está casado, bueno es el inepto de Anderson.

Para Sherlock era ridículo toda esa parafernalia de demostración de empatía por parte de los otros dos para con Lestrade.

Sherlock no sabía de emociones o no quería admitir que sabía de emociones o le preocupaban los demás pero, calculando de forma simple y fácil por peso, resistencia y ánimo de esos tres. Se dio cuenta que no iban a terminar muy bien parados.

Así que calculó más o menos una hora y salió de 221B. Se apostó cerca del pub X con uno de sus mejores disfraces cuidando de la entrada y salida de parroquianos. Como predijo, no tardó mucho en salir el trío de conocidos (no, se rehusaba a pensar que John fuera tan tonto para considerar a Anderson su amigo), tambaleándose, casi cayendo uno sobre otro y siendo observados por algunos con miradas airadas.

Observó cómo Lestrade y Anderson tomaban taxis con diferentes rumbos. Y como se imaginó, John iba a caminar.

Sabía que John amaba caminar, después de que su cojera psicosomática hubiera desaparecido. Pero no creyó que fuera tan imprudente como para caminar a casa a esas horas y en el estado en que iba. Aun que, en realidad ¿A quién engañaba? Si por algo estaba parado en esa esquina, disfrazado y viendo el caminar tambaleante de su amigo.

Observó como un par de tipos, que había esta alejado de la entrada, lo observaban y lo comenzó a seguir a cierta distancia. Vio pasar a su lado a John con sus manos metidas en esa chaqueta tan espantosa que insistía en ponerse. Observó al par que no le empujaron para que se quitara de su camino, de todos modos ¿Qué podían robar a un sin techo?.

Presenció el momento exacto en que el más alto sacaba una navaja y se preparaban ambos a abordar a John para asaltarlo, si le hubiera preguntado a él, a Sherlock que traía  
John encima fácilmente les hubiera comunicado que su amigo no traía nada de valor.

Pero como nadie le preguntó y John estaba un poco perdido en su mundo.

Sherlock optó por lo fácil, al dar la vuelta John en una esquina se enfrentó a los dos tipos y los redujo.

A la mañana siguiente John tenía una enorme jaqueca producto de la juerga de la noche anterior y Sherlock un par de cortes en su rostro a los cuales hizo caso omiso cuando el Doctor intentó preguntar a qué se debían.

Lo único que logró John Watson tras curar las heridas de Sherlock fue que Sherlock le acribillara con un berrinche de esos suyos porque estaba aburrido.

5

 

Era un martes de abril como cualquier otro, John partía rumbo a la ridícula consulta, las noticias estaban plagadas de especulaciones de que *Al Qaeda había iniciado los preparativos para cometer un atentado en el aeropuerto londinense de Heathrow, como los del 11 de septiembre, según documentos proporcionados por Wikileaks y publicados ayer por la página web de la revista alemana Der Spiegel*

Sherlock no estaba preocupado por ese asunto, sabría con tiempo de sobra si algo ocurriría a través de Mycroft o mami.

Lo que le preocupaba en realidad era la gente idiota que se alarmaba por este tipo de noticias, que lo que paso en 2005 no fue algo bonito y aunque no fue tan grave como lo ocurrido en otros países no los mantenía en alerta constante a ellos.

No solo los idiotas alarmistas, sino los que aprovechaban este tipo de cosas para desviar la atención no deseada sobre ellos.

El nuevo caso en el que trabajaba requería cuidado minucioso, porque se trataba de un favor (chantaje según Sherlock) a Mycroft, el gobierno pedía de forma amable (chantaje) a Sherlock y a John que investigaran una posible transacción de armas en la cual el MI6, el MI5 o DIS.

Para esto necesitaban a Sherlock, obviamente John no se quedaría fuera. John no dejaría ir a Sherlock solo a algo tan peligroso como lo que se escuchaba. Así, ambos se hicieron pasar por un par de traficantes de armas, los mismos que estaban en custodia ahora mismo con los hombres de Mycroft.

A los traficantes se les hizo extraño que solo aparecieran dos hombres para la negociación de armas de alto poder cuando lo usual es que el tratante iba resguardado por varios lacayos y guardaespaldas. Curiosamente John como guardaespaldas a la vista de los traficantes se veía experto y esa pose militar que John sacaba en contadas ocasiones intimidó a más de uno. 

Sherlock por otro lado, les hizo ver que tenía hombres apostados en lugares estratégicos y que no se fiaran de solo verlos a ellos dos. 

Las negociaciones comenzaron y Sherlock dio grandes muestras de tratar con esta clase de gente y logró sacar toda la información que necesitaba de estos hombres para llegar a una célula mayor y que era su objetivo principal “información”.

Al terminar las negociaciones, estaba claro que no llegarían a un acuerdo y el líder de los traficantes optó por matarlo, momento en que se desató el pandemonio y Sherlock y John corrieron entre disparos a ocultarse para poder defenderse de mejor modo.

En un momento se separaron y John quedó entre fuego cruzado. Sherlock observaba esto apretando los puños ya que no podía hacer nada. En un momento observó como John disparaba a un lado y se abría una brecha por la que escapó refugiándose tras unos contenedores.

Lastimosamente uno de los traficantes también se dio cuenta y lo siguió. Este tipo nunca se espero el golpe certero que le llegó por la espalda de parte de Sherlock, la adrenalina corría por todo el cuerpo del detective consultor que sin darse cuenta había corrido entre balas y tomó una de mas armas tiradas dándole de lleno al asesino. Nadie se dio cuenta de este hecho y cuando todo terminó y John salió de su refugio, ya Sherlock se encontraba discutiendo y enviando textos de manera furiosa a Mycroft preguntando por la destrucción de la célula mayor y relajando su expresión al recibir la respuesta esperada.

La célula había sido destruida en cuestión de segundos sin ser consiente de qué o quién los había golpeado.

Ya en Baker Street, Sherlock y John recibieron los detalles de parte de Mycroft y las felicitaciones correspondientes, claro que Mycroft amenazó nuevamente a Sherlock a recibir un título lo que logró una carajada de John y una mirada suspicaz del gobierno británico y una enfurruñada de Sherlock.

 

*Extracto tomado del diario online El universo de 2011: http://www.eluniverso.com/

6

 

John había matado por Sherlock, esa era una verdad indiscutible y que solo ellos sabían.

El taxista fue su primer caso, el que los unió al grado de que uno mataría por el otro.

Y ahí estaban, Sherlock frente a un John casi acabado, acabado por la pena que le produjo al caer de San Bart. No era su intención que John viera ese hecho, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Tras tres largos y penosos años, están nuevamente juntos. Después que John se desmayara y recuperada el conocimiento.

Después de que John viera como Sherlock matara con sus propias manos a Sebastián Moran cuando este intentaba matar a John de frente.

Después de que John le acertara un furioso golpe en la mandíbula a Sherlock y luego cayeran en un enredo de miembros y un John sollozando un: “Estás vivo maldito cabrón” una y otra vez.

Después de tanto tiempo y dolor están nuevamente juntos. 

Sherlock sabe que no se ha librado tan fácilmente de que John le de un par de golpes más, bueno tal vez incluso se aleje de él un par de semanas, o tal vez días.

También sabe que debe una larga y no tan sencilla explicación y menos aun una larga y fastidiosa recuperación de sus heridas.  
Pero sabía que John estaba a salvo y ya nada quedaba de la red de Moriarty.

Sherlock observó por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano. Mycroft lo observaba a cierta distancia sin inmiscuirse en el reencuentro de esos dos.

Sherlock le dio una mirada larga y profunda.

 ** _El cuidado no es una ventaja_**

Sherlock pensó que si Mycroft se creía eso era un tonto, él mismo lo era, tardó, tardó tanto en aceptar la verdad. Mycroft se preocupaba, por él, por John, por la Sra. Hudson, incluso por Lestrade.

Y él, él el más imbécil de todos. A él le tomó tres largos años aceptar ante si mismo que el cuidado puede ser una ventaja.


End file.
